Women who live in warm and/or humid climates find that it is difficult to store lipsticks in a solid state. Women whose residences are kept overly warm relatively speaking can suffer the same problem. When a lipstick melts, it become difficult if not impossible to have it retain its shape for application to the lips.
There is a need therefore for models and other beauty cognizant persons for a device for storage of lipsticks in a refrigerated state to render them perfectly suitable for application to the lips.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a lipstick refrigerator that can be stored on one's bureau.
It is another object to provide a lipstick refrigerator that has a plurality of compartments therein for the disposition of individual lipsticks.
It is yet another object to provide a lipstick refrigerator that has the refrigeration means mounted either internally or externally.
A further object is to provide a lipstick refrigerator storage device that includes a quick cool compartment or zone.
Still another object is to provide a refrigerator for lipsticks in various decorative configurations.
Other objects of the invention will in part will be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.